Stuck in a Wall
by xxClueless1xx
Summary: All I'm going to say is...Danny is stuck in a wall.


**I'm back! Did 'a miss me? This is just a random one-shot that I thought up. I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Danny Phantom!**

**-xxClueless1xx**

_How did I get into this mess again? _I asked myself as I struggle against the plaster for the umpteenth time. I strained my muscles too far and fell back into the wall again.

Yes. A wall. I was stuck in a wall.

I had been going intangible through the wall, when all the sudden, my powers stopped working, and I morphed back into Fenton! Now, I'm stuck in a wall, as Fenton, and my friends will be over any minute.

At least they know that I'm capable of going intangible, because if they didn't, I would have a lot of explaining to do.

I just kind of stand there, in the wall, waiting for something to happen. Jazz isn't home, and neither are my parents, so I'm pretty much on my own. I've called for help a couple times, but of course nobody heard me. I mean, there was nobody around to hear me.

"HELP! ANYBODY?!" I scream at the top off my lungs again.

My voice is hoarse from screaming so much and I stop to catch my breath. I am about to scream again, when the front door swings open. _Please don't let it be Mom and Dad._

I can hear Tucker's voice and I think he's talking to Sam. I try to talk, but nothing comes out. Looks like I screamed one time too many. _Please let them see me. Please let them notice me._

"Sam, are you _sure _Danny's here?" I can hear Tucker ask as the footsteps come closer.

_Yes, yes. Come over here. _

"Yeah. The text is right here, see?" Sam's voice snapped back.

Oh, duh, my phone. I use my one free arm and reach into my one visible pocket. I pray that my phone is in that my phone is in there. I snake my hand in and feel my phone. Yes!

I pull it out and open it up, and believe me, doing it with one hand is no easy task. I press the top right button and a blank new message comes up. I struggle to type "Sam Manson" and press the down arrow to type the message. I try to say "come to the kitchen" but it ends up looking like "ome 2 da ktchen." But, I'm sure they'll know what I mean.

I stuff my phone back in my pocket after pressing send, and can hear their footsteps coming closer. Tucker and Sam appear in the doorframe and I brace myself for Tucker's taunt of my stupidity. But, for some reason, it never comes.

The two of them just stand there staring at me for a moment, dumbfounded. I watch as Tucker leans over and bursts out laughing.

"D-dude, you go-got stuck i-in a wall?!" He manages to force out in-between laughs.

I scowl and attempt to cross my arms.

"Yes, Tucker, I am stuck in a wall. Now would you help me, please?" I rasp out, and watch as Sam smacks him on the back of the head.

"Tuck, it's not funny. Don't make me take your favorite _special _PDA." She said threateningly.

I had no idea what she was talking about, but Tucker shrunk back at that comment and wiped the smirk right off his face. I smiled that Sam could make him straighten up like that, sometimes I sure wish I could.

The two start bickering and I cough trying to get their attention. They finally look at me.

"Hello, kid stuck in a wall here." I say, and they both blush in embarrassment.

"Uh, oh yeah. How did this happen anyway, Danny?" Sam asked as the two of them came over to me.

"Um, well, I was going intangible through the wall as Phantom, when all the sudden, my powers stopped working. And, I changed back to Fenton." I said.

I was still frustrated, and I was still stuck in a wall.

"That's weird. Wait, have you been to Vlad's lately?" Tucker asked.

I nodded and gave him a look that screamed "what does that have to do with anything?" He seemed to read my expression and he responded.

"Well, when he hit you with the Plasmius Maximus, it took your powers away. Maybe now he has it set so that a certain time after he hits you with it, you lose your powers." He said thoughtfully.

I nodded. It was completely possible. Maybe he had done that so I would be exposed. Sam started to try to pry the drywall off of me, but it didn't budge. Tucker did the same, but had no better luck.

"Man, you're really stuck in here." Tucker said in frustration.

"I know." I barely said.

"What is wrong with your voice?" Sam asked me.

"Well, I was calling for help for so long, that I lost it." I said, feeling pretty stupid right about now.

Sam and Tucker both nodded and Sam glanced around the room before walking over to the table.

"What are you doing?" Tucker asked, voicing my thoughts.

"Looking for something to get him out with." She said.

I heard a very monotone and emotionless ringtone go off, and I knew it was Sam's. I swear, she has the weirdest ringtones ever.

"What?" she said into the phone, clearly irritated.

I could hear a screaking high-pitched voice yelling something into the phone, and I knew immediately it was her Mom. If you listen to that voice too much, you'll go crazy.

I cringed and watched as Tucker did the same, neither of us liked Sam's Mom very much. I mean, she tried to change Sam completely. I think she's fine just the way she is! I…didn't just think that.

"Fine." Sam said into the phone and slammed it shut.

She stuffed the phone in her pocket, fuming and looked over at me and Tucker.

"My Mom is forcing me to try on a stupid dress. And if I don't, she put a restraining order on you again!" Sam said in frustration.

I looked at Sam sympathetically and nodded. I knew that she would have to leave now. But, I also knew that she definitely didn't want to go home, she was doing it for _me. _

"Okay, I'll finish getting Danny out of this wall." Tucker said.

Sam looked at me and smiled a weak smile before nodding.

"You'll be out soon enough, Danny." She said. "Bye Danny, bye Tucker!" she said as she walked out the front door.

After the door closed, Tucker began working on me again. He pulled some plaster away here and there, but he hadn't made much progress.

"Dude, are you sure that you can't go ghost?" he asked, sighing.

"Yes, I tried multiple times, it just doesn't work." I said. My voice was coming back little by little by little, and now I could talk.

I could tell that Tucker really wanted to go home. Beads of sweat had formed on his forehead from working so long, and I was doing the same.

All the sudden, a techy ringtone filled the air and I groaned inwardly. Who could it be now?

"Hello?" Tucker answered as he flipped open his phone.

"You're kidding right?!"

"I'll be right there." Tucker yelled into the phone.

He must've forgotten that I was there or something because he ran right out of the room and I could hear the front door slamming down the hall. Sigh.

I will get him for this.

I look at the clock on the wall, and am relieved to see that it has almost been two hours since my powers stopped working. Every hour so far I had tried, and I was crossing my fingers (er, the ones I could move) that two would be the lucky number.

The clock switched digits and I tried to go ghost once again. I was relieved to see the blinding white ring form at my waist. It travelled up my body, and I, once again, was Phantom.

I went all the way intangible through the wall and smirked sinisterly to myself. Ghost powers did have their advantages, and now I was going to use them on Tucker.

You better watch out, Tuck, Danny's coming for ya…

FIN.

**Did you like it? This was my first attempt at humor, so sorry if it was bad. No flames please. C'mon, ya know ya wanna hit the pretty button…**

**-xxClueless1xx**


End file.
